Prince and Princess
by Ayla-The fairy of Hope
Summary: The Winx club make a discovery about their friends Tecna and Timmy...and after a fatal battle against their enemy a dangerous flower blooms.
1. Chapter 1

' Princess Tecna! Are you sure that you will go alone? You might meet your husband Prince Timmy before time!' said the Princess's maid.

'Husband?' gasped the Princess.

'Yes. '

'I don't CARE I want to meet this Prince,' said Princess Tecna.

She walked in the woods. Then she met _him…_

Prince Timmy fell in love at first sight with Tecna. She fell in love at first sight with him. They didn't usually believe in love at first sight but they couldn't help it.

'Are you Princess Tecna?' asked Prince Timmy.

'Yes. And I take you are Prince Timmy?'

'Yes and I ought to say that don't believe in love at first sight but you're so beautiful that I couldn't help it !' he said and hugged the Princess.

She smiled and hugged him back.


	2. Chapter 2 Royal?

Tecna sighed as she turned over the letter in her hand. It was the letter from her mother.

_Dear Tecna,_

_I am pleased to say that your marriage had been confirmed. A few days ago Daphne the heir of the Domino throne had married I believe? Do you know her? Is she a close friend perhaps?_

_I hope everything is perfectly pleasant. You would be pleased to know that you can let your friends know who you really are._

_Bring them over to our home in Zenith after you tell them your Royal Roots._

_A styling team had been sent over. You must look your best to meet the 3 most powerful girls. I now you will be careful._

_Best Wishes,_

_Your mother, The Queen of Zenith's 2__nd__ city._

_Tecna POV_

I wish it was that easy! Bloom is gong to hit the roof when she finds out that I had been keeping a secret from them – and such an important one too.

KNOCK KNOCK!

Oh god. The styling team. I'll be telling you later!

_End of POV_

Tecna went out of hers and Musa's room looking like a Princess. In fact she was a princess.

' Tecna! You look great! Wonderful!' gasped Stella.

She did look great. Her eyelids were lilac, in place of her usual laid back clothes was a purple dress with sparkles glittering like foam and her posture was ( and still is ) perfect.

The thing that dazzled the girls most was the breathtaking tiara on Tecna magenta locks, studded with purple and teal stones.

'Tecna you look like a princess!' said Layla.

At that moment Timmy came in and said

'Tecna are you ready yet? We'll be late! And you'll have to change your dress to a more designer one, you know that your mother can't stand normal clothes.'

'Normal? those aren't 'normal'! They are the most beautiful clothes ever! There wouldn't have been more beautiful clothes in Solaria definitely!' said Stella.

'Oh don't you know? We're in fact royal!' said Timmy.

'Royal?'


	3. Chapter 3Laughing and a huge author note

'Royal?'

'Yep.'

'W-what the HECK Timmy? Is this some sort of JOKE or something? Well then I don't think its funny!'

'Nope, its not a joke. And that's enough INFO. for now!' said Timmy and turned his attention to Tecna, who was grasping her sides and laughing.

'Tec stop it! Its not at all funny!'

'It is! Look at their FACES! HA-HA!' replied Tecna whopping with laughter.

Timmy rolled his eyes and pulled the fairy to the window to get a little 'fresh air'.

'Its as if I got laughing gas!' said Tecna again and suddenly spluttered although there was nothing to laugh about.

' I bet on a kiss from you Tecna that if I say the word

'Fingers' the…'

'Oh my god STOP IT! Fingers! Oh I can't ha-ha! Fingers! OMG!' Tecna interrupted.

'There Tecna! You owe me a kiss!' said Timmy triumphantly.

The Technology fairy immediately tried to compose herself but every now and then she let out a sudden giggle…

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**I couldn't help laughing myself sometimes while I wrote this chapter! I got the idea of laughing gas from the fanfiction ' Take your hat off' where Stella keeps on laughing. I suggest you read it. Its really very good! Another good read is 'Omega' where the writer imagines a different mission to the Omega. I loved it simply because it was like the ONLY bearable Timmy x Tecna but they spoiled it by adding stupid BLOOM in! UGH! How I HATE HATE HATE Bloom. Even her name is too silly. I mean Bloom? SEREOSLY? They show way too much of her! She is the most powerful this and the most wonderful that! She's OK but I really hate her because she always has to be the hero. It should just as well be called ' Bloom the wonderful, sissy, prissy kissy kissy princess fairy the most powerful'! Bloom fans I'm sorry but she is getting on my nerves.**

**Does anybody know Inginio Straffi's email? If so then I can write to him tell about your complaints! Won' that be WONDERFUL? Okay this got a bit too long.**

**Ayla the fairy of hope**


	4. Chapter 4 Test

'Its time.'

3 girls, Phila, Bloom and Flurry walked in the testing room and the test began.

We are the Winx

We're powerful,

Energy gives power,

We will overcome the Trix,

Because we ARE THE WINX!

Phila: golden yellow mini-dress, golden yellow shoes to match, gold framed dragonfly wings and twin ponytails.

Flurry: Blue shorts, blue top, bun hair and blue circle wings.

Bloom: top and miniskirt, shoes to match and simple wings.

Flurry's power: Water Dragon.

Phila's power: Phoenix Breath.

Bloom's power: Dragon Fire.

Horrible-looking monsters ran out in the testing room, and the girls yelped.

Flurry : 'Water Current!'

Phila: ' Phoenix Arrow!'

Bloom: 'Dragon Fire!'

LATER ON

Tecna looked at the statistics and gasped. All of the fairies were the most powerful!

'But how can that be possible? How?'


	5. Chapter 5 New WITCH Element

Deep concentration. Girl frowned. Reached out her hand. Electricity shot through her hair and she rose into the air.

'Power of the Planet Desto's Heart I free you to find the Keeper of the heart of Desto!'

Electricity shot from her hand and The Guardians froze… waiting…

Silver magic surged upwards and the world became dark as it shot around searching for its keeper. Gleaming sparkles whisked around and finally stopped.

The Heart rose from the earth. It was a blinding golden mirror.

Danny (Danston Green, girl who freed energy) closed her eyes and clutched the handle tightly. Magic exploded from it and she transformed.

Danny: White crown with gold stones embedded in it, cream and lemon yellow dress with long, flowing skirts, silver knee-length boots and rainbow dragonfly/butterfly wings. Her hair was a long, dark brown plait up to her waist.

'Magic Heart of this planet open the Inter Dimension portal! NOW!'

The Guardians flew in and the battle ended.

That was how W.I.T.C.H found themselves in the same dimension as the Winx.


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting

The Winx club were out at the Royal Garden. The rest of city vegetation was sparse but the Royal Garden was wonderful. It had the most rare and wonderful plants ever like Lily of the Valley, Canna lilies and water flowers. But then they saw 5 girls… One with Long golden corn hair, one with short red hair , one with dark plaits, one with rat-tails up to the floor and another with messy honey brown hair.

'Who are you?' asked the red-head.

'I think **I **should ask, who are _you_?' asked in a royal tone.

The red-head rose and electricity flew from her eyes.

'We are the Guardians! W.I.T.C.H. to YOU!'

The rat-tail girl joined her friend and cried: 'AIR!'

'EARTH' said the corn haired girl and soon all the guardians joined them.

'FIRE!'

'WATER!'

'QUINTESSENCE!'

The 5 elements streamed through the air and hit the girls.

They gasped and fell but soon got up and transformed.

TECNA: TECNA, FAIRY OF TECHNOLOGY!

MUSA: MUSA, FAIRY OF MUSIC!

LAYLA: LAYLA, FAIRY OF WAVES!

STELLA: STELLA, FAIRY OF THE SHINING SUN!

BLOOM: BLOOM, FAIRY OF DRAGON FIRE!

FLORA: FLORA, FAIRY OF NATURE!

'Wait a second! You're Flora, Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Flora and Layla?' asked the red-head.

'Silly question,' replied Tecna, rolling her eyes, ' Don't you know?'

'Well…' stammered the rat – tail girl.

' In our world we defeated all the enemies but then some girls who called themselves Virtual Trix attacked us and were too strong for us so we fled here to seek help from you. Will you accept our apology?' she said.

'Apology accepted!' beamed Tecna, 'Girls?'

'Of course!' they nodded and smiled.

They paired up and walked towards the castle, chattering and exchanging their news.

Their adventure together had started. And it was the most dangerous ever.


	7. Chapter 7 Concert

'And now… We have to get this PARTY-Y-Y **STARTED!**'

Music starts.

_W.I.T.C.H. theme song_

_Do you know which one of us five _

_Controls the fire?_

_Which one is the queen of air?_

_Do you know which one can do_

_Magic tricks with water?_

_And who's got power over earth?_

_Come on_

_You better run _

_Cause W.I.T.C.H. will strike_

_To-ge-ther_

_W.I.T.C.H.- We're on- We're strong _

_Like nothing you've seen_

_We can save the day from dark, from bad_

_They'll know what we mean_

_(They'll know what we mean)_

_Do you know which one of us five _

_Controls the fire?_

_Which one is the queen of air?_

_Do you know which one can do_

_Magic tricks with water?_

_And who's got power over earth?_

_Come on_

_You better run _

_Cause W.I.T.C.H. will strike_

_To-ge-ther_

_W.I.T.C.H.- We're on- We're strong _

_Like nothing you've seen_

_We can save the day from dark, from bad_

_They'll know what we mean_

_(They'll know what we mean)_

_W.I.T.C.H._

_We will turn this world around_

_No doubt, for once and for all_

_The power of five_

_Na- Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na _

_Na-Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Get me five it's a good combination_

_To fight evil in every situation_

_Or world domination- no problem _

_Whenever we make the transformation_

_To Earth, Water,Fire and Air_

_United we are there_

_Goin' in, goin' out of this world _

_Whatever, we will always be together_

_Ever any doubt? No, never_

_We'll make this magic work forever_

_Whenever we put two and two_

_and three together_

_We get the power of five_

_Na- Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na _

_Na-Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_High five, the magic of friendship_

_Hang five, we're never gonna end it_

_Won't let jealousy get between us_

_Intimidation never gonne faze us_

_Earth, Water, Fire and Air_

_United, we are there_

_Goin' in, goin' out of this world _

_Whatever, we will always be together_

_Ever any doubt? No, never_

_We'll make this magic work forever_

_Whenever we put two and two_

_and three together_

_We get the power of five_

_Na- Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na _

_Na-Na, Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_United we're standin'_

_Divided we're falling apart_

_Undecided, we're nothin'_

_Rely on each other and we're strong_

_W.I.T.C.H._

_Whatever, we will always be together_

_Ever any doubt? No, never_

_We'll make this magic work forever_

_Whenever we put two and two_

_and three together_

_We get the power of five_

_Na- Na, Na Na Na Na_

_(You get the power of five)_

_Na- Na, Na Na Na Na_

_(Goin' in, goin' out of this world)_

_Na- Na, Na Na Na Na_

_(You get the power of five)_

_Na- Na, Na Na Na Na_

_(Goin' in, goin' out of this world)_

_Na- Na, Na Na Na Na_

_(Goin' in, goin' out of this world)_

'We are witch!' say the W.I.T.C.H. girls together and fly upin the air and everybody cheers.

And the concert goes on.

**AYLA: Yeah girls, have fun while it lasts! **

**Did you hear the songs? If so tell me in the comments!**


	8. Chapter 8 WHAT?

Without even waking up, she smiled. The concert yesterday went really well. Now everybody knew who the W.I.T.C.H. girls were.

She felt a soft kiss on her smooth lips and woke up.

'Timmy..' she whispered.

'We're going to spend a day together, just you and me!' he announced, ' its about time. You deserve something special.'

Tecna smiled.

But their plans weren't to be.

They went down to find all the Winx and the W.I.T.C.H. girls assembled, looking stricken.

'What's happened?' she asked, desperately worried.

'Its … our powers…if we don't get Archix by the end of today they'll disappear for ever.'

'WHAT?'

**AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for extra- short chapter but I'll try and write a series of extra-long chapters on how every single girl got their Archix.**

**Ayla**


	9. Chapter 9 Tecna Archix

'Hello?' Tecna called out , ' Is anybody there? Hello?'

She looked downwards. That was a mistake. She floating in mid-air, with shelves all around her seemingly endless.

'I'm here without any of friends or _any _ technological devices to find where the HECK I am! '

Then it dawned on her.

'I'm in my Archix dream.. and to get Archix you must get out of a place all alone, without any powers or devices.'

'And the worst thing is, I'm not gonna wake up until I do. Perhaps never.'

MEANWHILE..

'Tecna isn't waking up.'

'Can't she just use some of her devices to get out?' asked Stella irritably, 'Its MY turn!'

Just then they heard her toss and turn and mumble

' not gonna wake up… Perhaps never… all alone… without powers or devices..'

They all looked horrified.

'B-but how can she get out without any powers or devices or US?' asked Bloom (**UGH **_**BLOOM! **_).

'She can't. She may never wake up,' replied Timmy, stricken dumb.

MEANWHILE

Tecna was panicking.

'Am I going to be stuck here for EVER?'

'Am I?'

Finally she collapsed in air and sobbed.

Then a sudden song rang out in her head:

_When you're alone_

_I want you to know_

_I'll be back some day _

_When you're alone_

_I want you to know_

_I'll be back some day _

_It's time for me to have to go_

_Away for so long_

_To make our own paradise_

_But dreams don't come easy you've gotta believe me_

_You know this deep inside _

_But it's not long now_

_Till I'm on my way_

_I keep wishing tomorrow was yesterday_

_You're my everything_

_That won't disappear_

_Girl you've got nothing to fear _

_[Chorus:]_

_If you're alone, I want you to know I'll be back someday_

_Don't you ever let go_

_Baby, hold tight through the cold lonely night_

_Just wait for me till I get home_

_When you're on your own_

_I want you to know_

_I'll be there for you, I could never let go_

_I realise that you want me to stay_

_But hold on_

_I'll be back someday Be back someday, someday. _

_When I return, I wanna see_

_This beautiful baby who's still loving me_

_With tears in her eyes but a smile on her face_

_Impatiently we'll embrace _

_But it's not long now_

_Till' I'm on my way_

_I keep praying tomorrow was yesterday_

_You're my everything that won't disappear_

_Girl you've got nothing to fear _

_If you're alone, I want you to know I'll be back someday_

_Don't you ever let go_

_Baby, hold tight through the cold lonely night_

_Just wait for me till I get home_

_When you're on your own_

_I want you to know_

_I'll be there for you, I could never let go_

_I realise that you want me to stay_

_But hold on_

_I'll be back someday Be back someday, someday. _

_And when I go, I'll be loving you still_

_Baby you will never know, just how lonely I'll feel_

_You know I really gotta go, but I wish I could stay_

_Hold on, just hold on, I'll be back _

_If you're alone, I want you to know I'll be back someday_

_Don't you ever let go_

_Baby, hold tight through the cold lonely night_

_Just wait for me till I get home_

_When you're on your own_

_I want you to know_

_I'll be there for you, I could never let go_

_I realise that you want me to stay_

_But hold on_

_I'll be back someday Be back someday, someday._

'NO!' she screamed suddenly, 'NEVER! I'll NEVER give up trying to get back, NEVER!'

And suddenly a bright light shone and she transformed.

MEANWHILE

Everybody gasped as Tecna opened her eyes and transformed to Archix.

'Tecna! You look beautiful!'


End file.
